Deniz
Deniz (デニス Denisu) is the Mayor of Flood Archipelago and its town, and also the leader of the Flood Corporation that controls the island. He is often called by the inhabitants of the town and the island as Mayor (市長 Shichō). Appearance Deniz is an old man that is on his later age of 50 and has an standard build with some muscles, he stands at the height of 178cm and weights 120kg. He has short and little spiky blond hair with beauty green colored eyes. As of his casual clothes he wears a black coat with a white shirt underneath it covering his torso, a red vest as an additional robe and black leather boots. Personality Deniz appears to be a true believer in God.When he found out about his true powers, he believed that God had chose him to governate not only Flood Archipelago but also the humanity. Deniz, expecting to become a "Hero", became enraged when he got little control over his powers, believing the Devil won't let him "save humanity". Around this time he developed a hatred against almost all mages, believing they where nothing but just false heroes. He then saw himself as a demon, hating himself for what he had become and for believing he could become a hero. Deniz also did several good deeds despite being little ones such as donating to some charities and planting trees on the city. History Not much is known about Deniz's past, sometime a while ago he appeared on Flood Archipelago, won its inhabitants and later became the mayor tooking control of the entire island. It is known he hides an obscure past. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Deniz hasn't much physical prowness, but has shown pretty good leadership abilities, as he can comand the entire archipelago without much problem, the archipelago includes 18 Police Districts and bases, and 12 bases for the militarity, also 5 more principal districts for the Flood Corporation. He is also an very intelligent man as he was able to quickly become the Mayor of the entire archipelago. Magical Abilities Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Transformation allows its Caster to change his or her appearance. While Transformation Magic is a deep and complex art, basic Transformation Magic is relatively easy for Mages to learn. Deniz stated he knows how to use this magic, despite not being ever seen using it. Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Deniz also had never been seen using this magic. Trivia *He is the second co-own made by [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Damon']] & [[User:Phantombeast|'Phantom']]. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mayor Category:Mayors